The Shita Society
by LunaCatt99
Summary: It's Finished! I can't do anymore on it! I'm so so so sorry! I still dont own Fruits Basket though... bummer
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody, It's me LC99!*

I'm giving you a background of the government in this new fic of mine. You skip it, you be itty-bitty bit confused!

Yes, yes it's true!

______________

In the year 3000 a man named Shita Kenshin changed societies forever. 

A person is put into classes at birth, All children not born into family's with enough money to keep them or just don't want to, become undecided and go to the city's Shita Inc. Building. They will be raised there until someone comes and picks them as a servant for their home.

While living at the Shita Inc. Building they will study Math, Reading, Laws, Writing, and Typing. They will be taught to be polite with out necessary lessons. 3 meals served a day and if the child misses it, they will be dealt with. A child will be in his room when not in lessons or at a meal. The child will have 3 roommates of the same sex. They will only see the opposite sex at meals. On the door of each room will be 4 papers, one for each child with all the necessary information.

_______________________________________

Example of a Child's Choosing Form:

Name. Your real full name 

Age. your age exactly

Sex. Male or Female

Excels. Math, Reading, Writing, Typing, Laws, or Manners. What lesson your best at

Fails. Math, Reading, Writing, Typing, Laws, or Manners. What your worst at.

Hair Type. Straight, Curly, Spiky, or Other

Hair Color, Color(s) of hair

Hair Length. How many inches and goes to what body part

Eye Color. What color of eyes

Height. Height, Measurement

Weight. Weight, Measurement

Own Comments. What ever you would like to say about your self

_______________________________________

You are born as an Ultimate or adopted into an Ultimate Family, When an Ultimate dies the oldest Ultimate Child becomes an Ultimate. If you don't get bought before the age of 18 you become a Low Class Citizen. When you get adopted your Master has their right to do whatever he pleases with you... anything.

Adults are put in the Government files.

______________________

Example for a persons government profile:

Class. Low, Middle, Top, or Ultimate

Sex. Male, or Female

First Name. your real one

Middle Name. your real one

Last Name. your real one

Year born. Year born

Born to. Fathers Name and Mothers Name

Married to. Spouse's Name

Children. Names of Kids

Amount of Adult Servants. 18 yr or older slaves count

Amount of Child Servants. Under 18 slave count

______________________________

Rules of the Society:

1. You may only adopt a child as your own if you have an adoption form filled out and signed by an Ultimate.

2. A master may do whatever they wish to there bought property... anything.

3. You may return a child.

4. You may give a servant to anyone as a gift but they will stay under your name until the person you gave it to turns 18.

5. You may marry your servant but they will not be a Servant anymore and may divorce you becoming free themselves.


	2. Wind

Hey everybody, It's me LC99!*

I know you probably think this will be a bad fic but I think it's a good idea and you'll have to read to find out what the Shita Society has to do with my sweet Kyo... and the Souma's. By the way I'm going to use a couple English names in this as well.

The Shita Society

- LunaCatt99!*

Chapter 1- Wind

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The waking bell sounded and a boy jumped up from his top bunk, fell over and landed right on one of his roommates head, " James!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Kuoji!" said James as he quickly got off the other guy. James was quite short and had short blond hair while Kuoji had long black hair and looked like he'd trained Martial Arts before.

"Yeah, Yeah. You do it every morning, man!"

"Gomen a..." James was interrupted by a loud growl from the other side of the room, "Shut up you guys! Every morning that we can have 5 extra minutes sleeping time you guys mess it up." This boy looked slightly agitated and was sitting at the top of another bunk bed. He had short orange hair and slightly tanned skin. He seemed pretty tall too.

"Yes, Kyo is right!" A voice came from under Kyo. He was still concealed within the covers that you couldn't see him.

"Yeah but you guys don't have a lunk head on your head every morning do you?" asked Kuoji in a sly smile sort of way. A grin making way to his lips.

Kyo just yawned and stretched his hands in the air, "That's why we let you sleep there Kuoji."

"Emm hmm." said the voice from under Kyo once again.

"GET UP RIGHT NOW BOYS!" Kuoji tripped and landed criss-cross on the ground. James was hanging upside down from his bed. The unknown boy was lying on the floor, blankets still concealing him and Kyo was still sitting in his bed looking care free.

"Kyo dear if your late for class you will add on to your other detentions and I doubt you want to make up 24 classes correct?" The lady had put down her shouting thing and was speaking to Kyo quite calmly though you could tell she was struggling not to yell.

Kyo simply shrugged and gave an incoherent "Whatever."

"KYO!" The lady yelled and slammed the door after leaving nearly shattering the one way mirror-window.

The room was quite cozy actually. It had two bunk beds each against a wall. It had 1 dresser in the middle and a TV next to it. Also across from the dresser was a 2 person couch where 4 kids could fit. There was a mirror right above the couch but the kids knew it was a window from the other side.

"Well I suppose we should get ready. We have Mr. Cotton Tail first lesson today and I don't want to miss breakfast... again." said Kyo while walking into a door right behind the other bunk bed. 

Within half an hour they were all set to go. They have to all wear white button up t-shirts and long folded up silver pants. They also had to wear buckle up black shoes. All four boys were talking when a loud buzzing noise went off. It signaled Get-Your-Buts-Down-To-Breakfast-Hall-NOW! So Kyo and the other boys were heading down the hall when... "KYO RUN, RUN, RUN!" All four boys were running and 1 girl was chasing after them. She had long black hair and many temper tantrums. Her name was Kagura.

"KYO GET BACK HERE!" She was literally screaming, chasing them every where. Of course this was a normal morning thing so it was no big thing to the people walking down the halls when the 5 rampage kids ran past them.

"Quick in here you guys." Kyo led them into the cafeteria and ran over to the boys lunch line.

Kyo sighed in relief, "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"I do..." It was the boy that was under the covers and he had short blue hair and was well built. "You would die."

"Thanks for the constellation, Billy Bob" Kyo said and the other two smirked while 'Billy Bob' frowned, "Don't call me Billy Bob! My name is Billy!" He did have a country accent though.

"Okay Billy.." said Kyo and then turned around whispering, "Bob"

"Kyo don't ca..." He was interrupted by a black and white small cat jumping on Kyo.

"What do you want?" said Kyo in an exasperated tone. Cats followed him where ever he went and he didn't know why but at least it was better than boars following you around. (We know what that means right)

The cat simply purred into Kyo's chest and then hissed when Kyo dropped it to the floor. It then started moving around his leg, purring. Kyo kicked it and it landed on the other side of the cafeteria.

About 20 feet behind Kyo were two adults, Mr. 'Cotton Tail' and Mrs. 'Cotton Tail were there nick names from the four boys. "Why do those cats like Kyo so much if he abuses them like that?" said the woman shaking her head as Kyo kicked the cat away for the third time. 

"Boars seem to like Kagura as well." replied the man.

"Yes well at least she is nice to them unlike Kyo."

____________Later after lessons and dinner________________

James was watching TV while Kuoji was reading a book and Billy was sleeping. Kyo was sitting on his bed pretending to be interested in the wall. A woman walked away saying she didn't like lazy runts. Kyo could hear her and he didn't know how or care. "Case is Clear." He said and all four boys started talking about what they were going to do that night.

"I say we cover Mr. Cotton Tails office in pink foam." said James looking at them all.

"No way we should... People coming quick!" yelled Kyo and in two seconds a man was looking at a sleeping boy, a watching tv boy, and a reading boy.

"Where is... Kyo?" Asked the man. He was looking at Kyo's choosing form and did not see him in the room until he looked down and saw a boy sitting on the bunk ladder seemingly bored. He looked at the form again and looked at the boys comment: I lose my temper easily so you do not want to pick me. "Hmm..." He looked up and saw that the boy was 11 years old. and a trouble maker. The man pointed at Kyo and said "I choose him."


	3. Fire

Hey everybody, It's me LC99!*

The Shita Society

- LunaCatt99!*

Chapter 2- Fire

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is... Kyo?" The man had a cold, icy voice and anyone near would most likely flinch at it. He was looking at Kyo's choosing form and did not see him in the room until he looked down and saw a boy sitting on the bunk ladder seemingly bored. He looked at the form again and looked at the boy's comment: I lose my temper easily so you do not want to pick me. "Hmm..." He looked up and saw that the boy was 11 years old. and a trouble maker. The man pointed at Kyo and said "I choose him."

"I don't think you would like that one sir. I must admit he has gifts but I wish he would use them for good instead of evil." The woman shook her head and looked up at the man. "He gets an F on all his grades... even though we know he does it on purpose." She added the last bit in an under tone.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting, searching for a boy like this. Free will and a spirit that can not be broken. Yes. This is the kind of boy that could help sustain the Souma house. The lord knows we need somebody to round up those animals. By the way why is he wearing that bracelet? Didn't you say children are not aloud to wear jewelry here?" He asked lowering his gaze at the short woman with a pink dress.

The woman started to shake. His glare was like ice and it could freeze any moving object. He stared at her and waited for an answer.

"B... B... But sir... The boy wo... won't let us ta... take it." She was shaking in such fear that you could barely understand her soft whimpering words.

"He is just a boy. You could not get a security guard take it from him or something." The man chuckled softly.

"The bo... boy put him in the hos... pital wing fo... for a few hou... rs sir." The man stopped laughing and looked more closely through the glass. He didn't see how an 11 year old boy could have knocked out a guard but... you never know. "Get him ready within two hours." He ripped down the choosing form in his hands and began to slowly walk away, polished shoes tapping the ground in a ghostly way.

The woman shivered and muttered something sounding like, "Creep me out." and, "Jerk."

She walked over and pulled open the door. "Kyo, Come with me please?" None of the boys really looked shocked after all Kyo got chose a lot due to his brain, strength, and most of all his looks. They always sent him back though saying he's was an uncontrollable pain in the a**.

"Oh boy, See you tomorrow Kyo." Yelled James and the other two muttering something and waving there hands over there heads.

"Come on Kyo dear, Let's get going." said the woman while leaving out the room, keys in hand. Kyo sighed but followed and she shut the door. Click and it was locked. Kyo sighed again and followed as the lady walked down the hall.

Soon they came to two double doors, red, cedar wood doors that stood out in the bare gray halls. The lady pushed Kyo through and there he was in a huge white room. Make up kits, mirrors, hair stuff, and clothing was everywhere along with 20-30 people all dressed in pink or blue uniforms. They were all bustling about, getting kids ready to go in to there new home.

A tall man with an orange beard and no hair on top came over and through Kyo in a hair stall. He combed Kyo's hair in a matter of seconds. A short, chubby man with a pointy black mustache came and put all kinds of products on Kyo's face. Kyo didn't like this one little bit and he had to go through it once or twice a week. He knew all the people quite well and wasn't surprised when 3 un-preoccupied girls came rushing over to help.

"Match his skin color, AND HIS EYES TOO!" he three girls squealed and the red beard guy was pushed out of the stall and the chubby man got pushed right in a clothes rack.

"Oh!" Said one of them as they started throwing clothes around. Kyo had to try on 6 outfits before they were satisfied. He now wore tan cacky jeans with lots of pockets, and an orange button up short sleeve shirt made out of cotton. He had some really cool white and black sneakers along with a green jacket tied around his waist. He had on a pink bow in his hair and as soon as he got shoved into the waiting area he pulled it out, threw it to the ground and stepped on it.

"Ugh... Pink Bow." Kyo sighed and looked up. He was the only one there besides a man standing in the corner. He had a blue tuxedo on and short black hair. He was quite tall and was wearing sunglasses.

"Kyo I presume." said the man lowering his shades a centimeter or two with his thumb and pointer finger. Kyo didn't flinch but smirked and replied, "Hatori Souma, family doctor only. You recently developed Soumha, a medicine that can cure breast cancer if taken soon enough correct?"

"Well are you not an educated little boy. That is correct." Hatori looked Kyo straight in the eye and was startled to see Kyo not flinch, not redirect his eyes, not back up, or begin to stutter. He simply stared back. Hatori knew his eyes were scary, icy even and that's how he over powered people. He expected Kyo's to be like that too but Kyo's eyes were filled with a raging fire. That could warm any old guys heart but also scare there socks off if used properly and Kyo was very smart.

"I am not educated or suited to learn. Have you not read my choosing form." asked Kyo a very, very deadly glare in his eyes. If he was lucky he wouldn't even have to leave the building before being sent back.

Hatori looked down at the form in his hands and brought it toward his face. He then read it out loud:

Child 78819539 Choosing form:

Name. Kyo

Age. 11

Sex. Male

Excels. None

Fails. Manners

Hair Type. Strait

Hair Color. Orange

Hair Length. 3 1/4 in - 1/2 in

Eye Color. Red

Height. 4/8 

Weight. 84 lb

Own Comment. I lose my temper easily so you do not want to choose me.

Extras. Kyo is a trouble maker. He is an inside genius while he gets bad grades on purpose. His manners are actually terrible. Cat's adore him. He is very fast and very strong. 

Very, very imposing Kyo." Hatori merely chuckled and then stated, "Get in the lemo, Now!"

Kyo looked slightly surprised he expected the form to be somewhat more... insulting. He went and got into the back of the lemo while Hatori got in the front and they then took off. Kyo jerked forward for the fourth time now. Kyo decided he should be getting home so he turned on the music ( BareNakedLadies ) as high up as possible. Spilt fruit punch all over the seats. Called 911 3 times. Colored all over the seats with 3 different permanent markers and he scattered all kinds of documents all over the seats and floor, even the ceiling. They were covered in purple juice. Kyo even tossed tissue paper all over the room making it fluff in grape smelling paper.

Kyo sat down and sighed, they didn't care what he did! He could tear this thing up and they didn't give a damn! How rude! Suddenly the car jerked and then stopped.

"Kyo. Ti...I. ." Hatori looked shocked and Kyo had a smug look on his face, Time to go home! He thought when Hatori shook his head. "We'll get somebody to clean this up but right now it's time to meet the people you are going to socialize with."

"No way Jose." said Kyo as he stuck his nose in the air looking conceited and spoiled.

"Yes way Jose." said a man from behind Hatori. Kyo and Hatori momentarily jumped. "Take it easy doc, It's only me poor little Shigure all on his lonesome."

"Shigure Souma, Known far and wide at all bars. Total slacker and likes to write porn books manga."

Shigure leaned in close and whispered something that the entire block probably COULD hear. "Is he a psychic?"

"No I am not a psychic just well educated." He said as Hatori gave him a look full of lust. Kyo jumped out of the lemo and landed on his feet only to be knocked down by a kid his age. He was wearing a little girls clothes and had light blond hair. "Momiji get off of him!" Two more kids had come out. One had White and Black spiky hair while the other had long purplish hair and looked like a girl.

"Hi I'm Haru, this is Yuki, and that is Momiji." The white and black boy pointed to himself, then the purple boy and finally the hugging boy. ( Kyo gave 'em nick names )

"Hello, Momiji." Kyo was practically choking but he did like the feel of being hugged so he didn't shove Momiji off as he stood.

"He doesn't mind me hugging him!" Squealed the little boy and he hugged even closer to Kyo.

~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~

These characters are going to be a little OOC so don't flame me!

W/ love,

LC99!*

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Earth

Hey everybody, It's me LC99!*

PLEASE REVEIW IF YOU ARE KIND ENOUGH I DONT EVEN MIND FLARING JUST REVEIW! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE

****

The Shita Society

- LunaCatt99!*

Chapter 3- Water

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He doesn't mind me hugging him!" Squealed the little boy and he hugged even closer to Kyo.

You know when you smile to comfort someone but don't really feel like smiling. Well, Yuki and Haru saw him do that and thought it was a real forced smile, but Kyo had forced himself to make it look like a forced smile instead of a real one. "Okay little guy, Stop the hugging already." Kyo was making it sound as if he was running out of air and he was!

"Oh sorry!" Said Momiji as he unleashed Kyo and stood on his own. 

"So..." Haru was trying to get conversation open but Yuki jumped in and finished the question, "What's your name?"

"Kyo." Kyo said plainly. He didn't feel at ease at all with this boy or the spiky haired boy either. Momiji was okay he decided and then Hatori brought them forward into the huge, white and black, marble, royal, exquisite, green, flowers, gigantic, beautiful...etc. Kyo stared up in awe. He was at the entrance steps base with the other five people and the steps. Wow! There had to be at least a hundred but that didn't matter because when you stepped on a step it went forward like an escalator.

"Wow!" Said Kyo out loud directed mostly to himself.

"It's not all that great." Said Yuki turning and smiling at the surprised Kyo. Haru then turned and stated, "You should see the main house."

"Yeah, This Shigure's place and us kids of course. Well most of us Kagura likes to stay at the Shita incorporation for some reason."

Kyo tripped and spat up them, "Kagura?!" 

"Umm... yes." said Haru hesitantly while the others stopped to watch with surprise and curiosity climbing into their heads.

"You know her Kyo?" Asked Momiji in such a cute darling way.

"She is the crazy, boar-loving, chase me around the building entire day, freak lady!" Kyo was burning with rage by now but he didn't let it show. For some reason he wanted to stay here a little while longer.

They were at the doors and they burst open revealing two little girls... one girl, one boy. They looked about five years old and they pounced Kyo.

"KISA NO!" But Kisa hugged Kyo and... nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Asked Shigure clueless as ever.

"Umm... Kyo what..."

"What he means is... umm..."

"Can you transform into an animal?" Asked Hatori finally.

"Not that I know of."

"Have you ever been hugged by a girl?" Asked Haru quizzically.

"Once or twice when Kagura caught me."

Hatori went inside the building and 1 minute later he came back out with a woman dressed in a little maid outfit. "Hug him." Commanded Hatori and the woman came over.

She rapped her arms around and embraced... thin air!

"Sorry lady but I only get hugged by people younger than me. That means these three." He pointed towards Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa.

"Hey, Momiji is older than me Kyo." Said Haru raising his eye brows. "I get to hug you too. Hahahahahahahahahahaha." Haru was laughing and soon the 3 kids started followed by Yuki and Kyo. Soon everybody was laughing and a thought passed Kyo's mind_: Is this a family?_

****

________________________Later on____________________

"Good night Kyo." Momiji had insisted that he sleep with Kyo because Kyo might get scared. Kyo had agreed after hours of pointless bickering so now Kyo was in a king sized bed with blood red cotton sheets, not to mention a ten year old Momiji hugging him in his sleep. 

Kyo was lying awake... thinking. In all the other places he had been sold to he was put in servant chambers not his very own! Now he had a huge room and a huge bed in the middle, it was covered in blood red sheets, the warmest dark blue comforter ever made to mankind, and fluffy pillows of both colors. He had a blood red dresser with gold knobs on each of the 7 drawers. On top of it were all kinds of decorations in dark blue and blood red. There was a black couch with blood red pillows and dark blue blanket. Also there was a cheery wood TV set, a big stereo with0 100 different cd's, a blood red computer with a dark blue desk and chair. There was also a door which led into his very own marble, white and black bathroom. The tub looked more like a small pool and everything looked to valuable to touch.

"Good night Momiji." Kyo looked up at the ceiling and realized it was dark blue and had little white specks and a moon in the corner, making it look like the night sky. _Wow! This place really is something. _With that Kyo sighed and rested his head limply on the pillow. An hour later he finally fell into a very light sleep.

Kyo always slept lightly and would not sleep otherwise... He didn't trust anyone while he slept anymore... _No one._

~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~

I really like this story so please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

W/ love,

LC99!*


	5. Thunder

Hey everybody, It's me LC99!*

Thank you for the reviews guys and I'm so happy they aren't flares ya' know!

****

The Shita Society

- LunaCatt99!*

Chapter 4- Earth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyo woke at 7 o' clock when a maid had walked past the door. He sighed and looked down at Momiji. Slowly he got around Momiji and went into the bathroom locking the door. After using the toilet he turned on the bath spout thing and water steaming hot water shot out, clouding the mirror. Kyo saw bubble bath and couldn't resist but fill it up with bubbles.

An hour later Kyo walked out of the bubble bathroom with only a dark blue towel tied around his waist and his messy orange hair. He got into some clothes provided for him. He was wearing jeans exactly like yesterday except black and he also had a black baggy shirt with a dragon covered in burning blue flames on it. Momiji who had up until this point been sleeping jumped up and hugged Kyo.

"I'm hungry let's get breakfast okay?" Momiji didn't wait for an answer but simply dragged Kyo down into the dining hall. When they got there Kyo stared at the table in amaze. It had a white silk table cloth, and was cheery wood. The chairs were cherry wood and had silk seats and backs. But the thing that got him was the food.

The table had apples, pancakes, waffles, syrup, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, honey, milk, orange juice, oranges, toast, butter, and a bunch of stuff he couldn't identify. "Looks yummy!" Squealed Momiji as he tackled a stack of french toast covered in butter and syrup, with blueberries and strawberries to the side.

All Kyo managed to do was stare in awe and mutter a little sound that couldn't be identified. "You can sit and eat you know." Yuki stared up from his plate and Kyo smiled. He went over and sat across from Yuki, and in-between Haru and Momiji. Kyo took a waffle and two pieces of toast. He then chowed down grabbing more food every second. "This... This stuff is really good."

"Yeah! Our cook Ms. Honda-sun is a good cook!" Hiro, came in and started to eat like a... sheep, pig would be better but he looked like a sheep.

"That's true!" Kisa came and sat down eating nice and slow like a lady.

"Would you like more sir?" A girl around his age came out of the kitchen. "See! See Kyo! That's Tohru Honda!"

"Really." Kyo glanced up and smiled at her, his smile even heightened a little when she blushed and almost dropped the tea... //silly girl// he thought.

~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~

You see that review button it says "Submit Review" Push it okay!

W/ love,

LC99!*


	6. I'm so sorry Note

I can't do anymore on this story! I'm sorry! But I can't figure out anything to spice up the plot! I'm really, really sorry!  
  
W/ love LC99!* 


End file.
